


99 Red Balloons

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 99 Red Balloons, Complete, Cross-Generation Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Humor, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione annoys Severus with her singing on a cross-country trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	99 Red Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Notes: I just had to do this, seeing as I heard "99 Red Balloons" on the radio this morning. It was fate. This was written for the "99 Challenge" for the GrangerSnape100 on LJ.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of this and make no money from it. It all belongs to JKR and Warner Bros.

**99 Red Balloons**

"Hermione, change the station," Severus commanded, looking at her from the passenger seat of her car.

"But, Severus, I like this song," Hermione countered cheekily. She turned the dial, causing the music to get louder. "Ninety-nine red balloons floating in the summer sky! Panic bells, its red alert—"

"Stop!" Severus shouted, cutting her off. "You're going to give me a migraine."

Hermione laughed. "Don't be such a sourpuss, Severus. You were the one who wanted to drive to across Ireland the _Muggle_ way."

"And I'm regretting it," he murmured, rubbing his temples.

Grinning, Hermione continued to sing the song.


End file.
